Invitation
by Bubblegum Head
Summary: “If I had known – ah – that you would do this – I would have kissed you sooner.”


Author's Note: Haven't posted in awhile -- so here is a late night treat.

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

It had been an accident. He had honestly tried to tell Axel that – but he figured the redhead didn't believe him. He had just been caught up in the moment.

Caught in the moment.

That's really what all of it was. The blonde rubbed leathered gloved hands across his pale face. He glanced down and wiggled his toes within his boots, allowing for some feeling to creep into his body after sitting in the same place for a few hours.

He pulled at his earlobe gingerly, thinking about absolutely nothing in general. Nothing in general – was he trying to fool himself…

No.

No, he was trying to not go insane.

The redhead hadn't acknowledged him in days. After that stupid little stunt that he had pulled when they had been fighting. It was just –

He sighed, long and hard. Breath coming out in exaggerated huffs and annoyance building to a new level. But it was a fake annoyance. Completely and utterly fake beyond imagination of any person or nobody in general.

Maybe he could play it off as an innocent gesture of some sort. He shook his head with violence and in the process curled into a small ball. This was ridiculous.

In all entirety.

It had only been a kiss.

But the look on Axels' face – well, was quite unreadable to say the least. But if it was any question as to why he hadn't seen the fiery redhead in 3 days, 14 hours, 11 minutes and 23 seconds. Then obviously, Axel didn't want to see him. But who was counting anyway?

He knew that if he had a heart, it would be cracking and leaving a trail behind him wherever he walked.

This was stupid; he might as well go back to his own room and just go to sleep for the night. Because after all, sitting on Memories Skyscraper wasn't doing him a bit of good, to say the least. He stood slowly, caring for the aches and pains within his joints; still present from previous missions during the day. The blonde glanced over the building, looking at the creatures that haunted the floors and dark corners.

Blue orbs glanced at the blackened sky as he pulled forth his weapons.

He jumped.

All worries and emotions fading into the distance even thought they were considered fake. The icy wind rushed through blonde spikes, springing tears to life within azure colored eyes. This was wonderful.

The blonde flipped as he dove, dragging keyblades into the neon glowing building that buzzed behind him.

Hopping along the edges and flipping as he fell with grace.

He was falling with grace.

Oh, how very sentimental and idiotic at this point.

His knees bent on impact, creating a tremor to run through his small frame. Small yellow eyes blinked back at him from within the darkness that devoured them. A smirk grew on his face as he placed his hood over his head, only azure orbs glinting in the darkness.

"What exactly do you want to fight?"

It made him jump. That voice, he hadn't heard it in days and it was a soft melody to his ears. But where had it come from? He looked around, puzzled. Was he hearing things now – that would be the next step, voices in his head. He stepped closer to the skyscraper, feeling for some kind of warmth from the darker shadows to hide him from his predator.

"Rooxasss…" it was a soft whisper, barely audible.

A weapon of fire with spikes hard a diamonds whirled at him through a fury of dancing flames. He dodged it with keyblades angled toward his face. The spark the two weapons let off from being hit would put a lightning bolt to shame. It lit up the surrounding perimeter to where Roxas was standing.

It lit up jade poison eyes and a sharp canine grin.

Roxas started slightly, swallowing hard.

"Axel," another whisper.

It creeped the blonde out to no end how fast his counterpart could really move. With catlike reflexes and a fighting stance as such. Number VIII cocked his head and took a step closer to his small prey. The blonde took a step back, hitting the building behind him with a dull thud.

He was cornered. How could he have been backed into something so dangerous so easily?

With keyblades still drawn, he held them steady as his superior approached him with half lidded eyes. Roxas watched the redhead as he walked closer to him. Close enough until Roxas heard a clanking and realized his weapons had fallen to the ground.

Nimble fingers rose up quickly to pull the blondes hood back and grab his chin with force. The blonde narrowed his eyes at the intruder who was inside his personal bubble; he shot daggers made of ice through his eyes.

What was Axel do –

His thoughts were cut short when the taller man pressed his body flush against the small blonde.

Roxas gasped.

"What are you doing?"

Another barely audible question, but only spoken aloud this time. The redhead scanned the younger ones face for any clues to stop what he was doing. To stop the weirdness of it all.

He brushed blonde strands out of blue eyes, and could almost hear his prey's heartbeat. Almost, if the blonde had a heart.

"Axel." Roxas uttered, realizing now that the redhead's face was inches from his own; purple ink marks shown dark against light pale skin.

It was as if Number VIII was treating the blonde like a specimen caught that could finally be closely examined. He placed his hands down to Number XIII's waist, leaning into the crook between neck and shoulder.

An experimental bite along the fake pulse line of his prey's neck, "You taste so sweet."

The blonde tensed, his muscles clenching to pain as it shot down his spine.

"I've been wanting to do this for a long time," a harsh nip at his ear.

Gloved hands worked at his cloak zipper, exposing more of flesh to the hungered redhead.

Axel found soft lips, placing pressure on them only to hear the gasp from the small blonde. He took his chance and danced his tongue along the blonde's bottom lip. Nipping at it gingerly.

He pushed against Roxas harder, grabbing the blonde's legs and lifting him up to sit on his waist.

"So long…"

Roxas moaned into the redhead's ear as he rocked against him, lips blistering red from hungry kisses.

Chills ran up and down his spine as Axel nipped his collar bone and jaw.

He pulled red strands of hair as one of the pyro's hands disappeared under the young boys cloak.

"If I had known – ah – that you would do this – I would have kissed you sooner."

He felt Axel smirk by his reddened skin, then hot breath by his ear.

"Well, that kiss was a nice invitation to give me."


End file.
